


Met Him in the Bathtub

by KaisooOLAO, peachysoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaisooOLAO/pseuds/KaisooOLAO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachysoo/pseuds/peachysoo
Summary: prompt #7: Kyungsoo, a university student, has a crush on one of his friends, Zhang Yixing. Sadly, Yixing has a boyfriend already. Kyungsoo was devastated, but then shook it off and made himself a luxurious bath. As he bathed, he wished there was someone like Yixing. Then he felt something heavy. His eyes met Jongin, a 'shower monster'. He learned later that there were other shower monsters out there, and each has a unique reason to exist.





	Met Him in the Bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #7: Kyungsoo, a university student, has a crush on one of his friends, Zhang Yixing. Sadly, Yixing has a boyfriend already. Kyungsoo was devastated, but then shook it off and made himself a luxurious bath. As he bathed, he wished there was someone like Yixing. Then he felt something heavy. His eyes met Jongin, a 'shower monster'. He learned later that there were other shower monsters out there, and each has a unique reason to exist.

Have you ever heard of the term "shower monster"? Probably not. If you look it up in Google or any other search engines, the ones that commonly pops up is the literal meaning of it. A shower monster is a person who's obsessed with showering.

  
But that's not what this shower monster meant. It's a whole different thing.

  
A shower monster is a living thing that's created based solely from a person's mind. Each shower monster exists with a different and unique reason. They appear when one individual is taking a shower or a bath.

  
Sadly, shower monsters aren't well-known. There are little to no information and research about shower monsters; what they are, what they do, things they consume— no one knows.

  
But they exist.

  
×

  
"Kyungsoo! Good morning!" That voice again. The voice that called Do Kyungsoo every morning. The voice that shook Do Kyungsoo's heart so much. The voice that created butterflies inside Do Kyungsoo's stomach. The voice that the ever-stoic, chill, and nonchalant Do Kyungsoo adored.

  
Zhang Yixing's voice. Heck, even the person himself was being fangirled by Kyungsoo.

  
"Good morning, Yixing-ah." He replied as usual.

  
Kyungsoo used to text Yixing about his go-to place everyday, but now he stopped telling him because Yixing remembered the patterns of his whereabouts. On Mondays and Fridays, he's at the library. On Tuesdays, he's at the campus' cafe. On Wednesdays and Thursdays, he's at work; he had those two days off for college, so he decided to work to pay his college tuition by himself.

  
It was a Tuesday. Apparently, the cafe recently had new menus for their customers to pick, and one of them stood out the most. In Kyungsoo's opinion.

The Red Kiss.

  
Kyungsoo's friend, Baekhyun, who actually worked at the cafe, had told him the secret of The Red Kiss. This drink was originally made for people who wanted to confess to someone they're attracted to without opening their mouths. It's basically for people who has trouble opening up their feelings to one another.

  
There had been lots of people who had used this method of confessing; many succeeded. Baekhyun had also said that The Red Kiss gives you good luck, so if you got rejected, don't worry too much about it. There will be someone who will love you more than the people whom you've confessed to.

  
Kyungsoo didn't buy it though. His mind simply thought it was a waste of money, and he doesn't believe in 'good luck'. He liked to do things for himself.

  
Maybe one day, one day I'll try and use The Red Kiss.

  
"Kyungsoo? Hello?" The said man snapped out of his train of thoughts. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

  
"That's okay." Yixing smiled sweetly, his dimples showing off his cuteness. Kyungsoo fell even harder for Yixing when he noticed that Yixing has the cutest dimples ever.

Yixing was like a chirping bird; he's talkative and cheerful. The total opposite of the beetle-browed man. Kyungsoo was more of an owl; he's more observant than talkative, and his answers are usually short.

  
How did Kyungsoo fall for his friend? He himself doesn't even know how. They were two people with vastly different opinions, tastes, and hobbies. Kyungsoo preferred staying inside. Yixing liked to venture outside.

  
Maybe it's because of the differences that he's attracted. Or maybe because Yixing is really pure and kind from heart, so it didn't really matter for Kyungsoo. He'd still like him anyway.

  
"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

  
Yixing's grin went softer.

  
"I finally found my soulmate."

  
Kyungsoo's heartbeat went rapid. He hoped to the heavens that it wasn't who he thought it was. Please no.

  
"Wh-where's your soulmate?"

  
"He's- Oh, there he is!"

  
Yixing abruptly stood from his seat and skipped happily to his 'soulmate'. He greeted the other with a kiss on the lips.

  
Kyungsoo's heart sank to the bottom of his body. His stomach began churning. His eyes were slowly getting wet. He bit his bottom lip and looked away from the couple in tears.

  
Heartbreak. He could hear his own heart shattering to a billion pieces.

  
Kim Junmyeon. His childhood friend.

  
×

  
Bang! Bang! Bang!

  
Kyungsoo groaned in annoyance. He twisted his head to face the alarm clock that was on his right, and the clock said "4:38 AM". He groaned again and rubbed his tired eyes. After a brief moment of murmuring curse words, Kyungsoo decided to pull himself up from his bed.

  
He dragged his legs to the bathroom and washed his face.

  
Bang! Bang! Bang!

  
That sound again.

  
The sound of the door being bashed was deafening and the person doing so was very ignorant. Either ignorant or just dumb.

  
"Kyungsoo, open up! You have to prepare for your tests!" Chanyeol's voice boomed. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

  
It's Wednesday. He doesn't have a single class for today. What is Chanyeol trying to make him do? Nevertheless, Kyungsoo finished washing his face and goes to the door.

  
"Kyung-"

  
"What?"

  
Chanyeol almost knocked on Kyungsoo's face. If he actually did that, he won't be able to go to his classes for 2 weeks straight. The taller cleared his throat.

  
"You have-"

  
"I don't have classes for today and my shift starts at 12pm."

  
"Well, um..."

  
Kyungsoo sighed. He knew what Chanyeol was about to say right at that moment. He stepped back and let the giant man in, the latter responding by widening his eyes and grinned happily afterwards.

  
After Chanyeol got in, Kyungsoo closed the door. "So, did you have a fight with Baekhyun?" He asked, leaning against the door.

  
Chanyeol shook his head, and Kyungsoo's forehead crimped. _Then, what else..._ He thought as he walked closer to Chanyeol since the giant went to the dining room. When he entered, it seemed that Chanyeol was busy searching his backpack.

  
" 'College crush Zhang Yixing has found his lucky one!' I found it from the college's corkboards. I assume you've known this already?" Chanyeol asked and threw a sheet of paper with Yixing and Junmyeon's face on it to the table. The two of them are kissing each other happily.

  
Kyungsoo wished he was both deaf and blind at that moment. His eyes welled up in tears as he looked at the paper.

  
Anger.

  
Pain.

  
Sadness.

  
Regret.

  
Fuck it.

  
Fresh, salty tears rolled down his cheeks. Chanyeol was stunned to see Kyungsoo crying. The person who had barely shown any emotions in front of him or his crush, which is actually amazing, is crying his heart out.

  
Chanyeol wasted no time left as he pulled his friend into a hug. Kyungsoo went stiff before accepting the hug and cried even harder.

  
×

  
Chanyeol and Baekhyun told Kyungsoo to prepare himself because the couple bought extra tickets to an amusement park. Kyungsoo aren't fond of parks, but the other two was excited than ever if he came with them, so he had no choice.

  
Kyungsoo wants to move on from Yixing. His mind had been full of thoughts, and a headache might appear soon, which is a pain in the ass. So Kyungsoo prepared a bath and poured a few drops of his favorite body wash, thus resulting in a warm bubbly bath.

  
He stepped into the tub and sighed as he sunk himself in. The water temperature was just right. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and began to enjoy himself. He had also set a timer so that Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn't have to wait for a very long time.

  
I wish there was someone else like Yixing... I don't care about his looks, I just want his personality to be similar to Yixing's. I really want to fall for that person, be it a boy or a girl. I also hope they'll like me back. I don't care what people will say, as long as we're happy, then it's okay.

  
Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt like he was being squished. He thought it was his imagination, but after a few minutes, the 'thing' that was squishing him started to move. Kyungsoo began to panic and opened his eyes.

  
He met eyes with another person. None of them dared to speak as the sound of the water drops sounded so clear. Kyungsoo was barely registering anything as he began to inspect the person in front of him.

  
Jet black hair with blue streaks, pretty brown irises, plump red lips, sun-kissed skin, a perfect jawline, broad shoulders, defined abs, and a-

  
Kyungsoo stopped his ogling and felt heat rushing to his face. He looks at the stranger right in his beautiful eyes and shrieked.

  
"Who are you and how did you get here?!" He screams, flustered. Kyungsoo pushes the stranger away from him as he scampered, looking for a towel or any cloth that could block his genitals.

  
The stranger stays unfazed. Instead, he played with the bubbles inside Kyungsoo's bathtub, blowing them with interest. "My name is Jongin," a deep voice escaped his lips and Kyungsoo's heart shook a little, "and I am your shower monster."

  
—☆—

  
Baekhyun was busy sitting on Chanyeol's lap, munching on his potato chips as the giant plays with his phone when all of a sudden he heard Kyungsoo scream. He quickly shot up from his boyfriend, almost making Chanyeol drop his phone.

  
"Kyungsoo's in danger! Someone's trying to rape him!" He shouts and quickly ran off to the bathroom. Chanyeol could only sigh at his boyfriend's stupidity. Baekhyun may be on top of his class, but when it comes to Kyungsoo, all he could think of is 'Help Kyungsoo!!1!1!'.

  
At first, Chanyeol was really possessive of Baekhyun. He made sure no one tries to hit on him. The first time someone hit on Baekhyun, Chanyeol locked him in his apartment for a week straight.

  
But of course, Chanyeol wants to change. He knew this type of behavior would make the other uncomfortable and pressured, so he tried his best to control himself whenever Baekhyun's talking to someone else who's not him.

  
Chanyeol introduced Baekhyun to Kyungsoo and the first thing that popped into Baekhyun's mind was to befriend him and make the reserved man feel comfortable with him.

  
It was a success. Two weeks was all he needed to be on the top three list of 'Kyungsoo's favorite people'. Baekhyun was even allowed to hold hands with Kyungsoo! And that makes Chanyeol a bit jealous.

  
At first, Chanyeol thought it was a mistake introducing them to each other, because they don't fit too well and Kyungsoo hates loud people. He was also afraid that Baekhyun might fall out of love with him.

  
He was proved wrong when Kyungsoo made friends with more people like Yixing and acknowledged his talents in music. Chanyeol was so happy. He thanked Baekhyun for being friends with Kyungsoo and the other said,

  
"I did it for you. I know you're struggling with him. I'll let you know, you don't have to do things all by yourself."

  
Right at that moment, Chanyeol knew that his boyfriend was too perfect for him.

  
Chanyeol sighed with a smile. "What did I ever do in my past life to have him as my boyfriend?" He stands up from the couch and walked to the bathroom.

  
The door was slightly opened, meaning that Baekhyun had entered the room. He pushed the door lightly and peeked his head in.

  
There's a stranger. And he's naked.

  
Naked. That word was repeated inside Chanyeol's mind for three seconds before he turned into possessive mode.

  
He shoved the door open and the other three turned to face him. Chanyeol has a very terrifying face when he's possessive, yet the stranger was not intimidated.

  
Kyungsoo was panicking. Jongin doesn't know what he's getting involved in. The last time something similar like this happened- well, Baekhyun unlocked a bathroom door and there was someone inside and that someone was not his friend but his admirer so news spread and Chanyeol was furious- Chanyeol showed no mercy to the guy.

  
"What the fuck are you doing here? Who are you?" Chanyeol growled and Kyungsoo started to sweat bullets. Jongin takes a step forward, oblivious to the fact that he's as nude as a newborn baby.

  
"I'm a shower monster."

  
Chanyeol's eyes turned soft. What? What happened? Kyungsoo was confused. Why didn't Chanyeol pounce Jongin?

  
"A shower monster? Oh my gosh!!!!" Baekhyun squealed and Kyungsoo's eyes widened as big as saucers. What the heck is going on? Why aren't they panicking that some naked guy is in my bathroom?

  
"Come on, let's get you some clothes. Chanyeol! We have four tickets, right?" Baekhyun's tone was really ecstatic. Chanyeol nodded and went outside to grab his clothes that'll fit Jongin.

  
Kyungsoo is still confused.

  
"Why are you guys being so kind to him?" Kyungsoo asked. Baekhyun turned to him and cupped Kyungsoo's cheeks. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

  
He sounded... serious. His tone was different than his usual cheery tone. Baekhyun's eyes were darker than usual as well. Kyungsoo gulped. He nodded and Baekhyun's expression softened.

  
"Shower monster. They're living things, just like the organisms living in this planet." Baekhyun started to explain, and Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow when he used the word "this planet" instead of Earth.

  
"But there's a difference. Shower monsters," Baekhyun gestured his hand to Jongin, "are special. They're created by humans." This time, he gestured his hand to Kyungsoo.

  
Kyungsoo's becoming even more confused.

  
"Come again?"

  
Baekhyun sighed. "Let's just make it simple. A shower monster, like this guy over here-"

  
"My name is Jongin."

  
"Okay, Jongin. A shower monster, like Jongin here, is a creature that's created based on a person's mind. They're created when the 'owner', that means you, are thinking about something while the owner is taking a shower."

  
Kyungsoo was shocked. No way. I'm his owner?

  
"So you mean... I made him?" Kyungsoo finally uttered. Jongin turned to him and grinned, "Yes! Do you want me to call you 'master'?"

  
Oh fuck. Kyungsoo was sweating bullets. Should he say yes? Baekhyun will judge him. Should he say no? But he wants Jongin to call him master!

  
"Um, no than-"

  
"Call him master! Or daddy." Baekhyun smirked, and Kyungsoo really wanted to hug him. Or kick him in the nuts. He doesn't really know.

  
"Daddy?" Jongin asked, confused. "Don't we use 'daddy' to call our dads?" He brought his hand up and rubbed his chin slightly. Before Kyungsoo was able to answer, Jongin gasped.

  
"You're my dad! You created me, so you're my dad! It all makes sense now."

  
Ouch.

  
Kyungsoo got dad-zoned.

  
—☆—

  
The park was filled with families and couples. Lots of little children were running around, excited to play the rides they have.

  
Chanyeol was piggybacking Baekhyun, meanwhile Kyungsoo and Jongin walked side by side.

  
Everyone glanced at them for a while, either saying "they're cute" or "close your eyes". But they couldn't care less. Except for Kyungsoo.

  
Kyungsoo may have a smaller body than the other three, but he's the scariest out of the three. He doesn't need to know Jongin's personality, he knows he's the scariest out of all his friends.

  
His glare can make people feel overwhelmed, his hands can break bones, and he's really swift when it comes to chasing and running.

  
But that's only if someone were to mess with them.

  
The owlish boy would only look at the people who have called them names straight in the eye and they'll be shaking on their knees.

  
"Yah Chanyeol. I wanna ride that." Baekhyun pointed to a roller-coaster with so many loops, and Chanyeol felt sick to his stomach just by looking at it.

  
"Can't we ride something else?"

  
"No. Don't be such a coward."

  
"I'm not a coward! I-" Chanyeol paused, looking at Kyungsoo and Jongin. "I don't think Jongin would enjoy the ride.”

  
Baekhyun raised an eyebrow and hopped off his boyfriend's back. He looks at the other two and asked, "Jongin, are you afraid of heights?"

  
"No. I'm not frightened of thrill rides either, despite the fact that I might shout really loud if I ride it." He replied politely. Chanyeol frowned. "Why are you so formal?"

  
"I'm not really acquainted with all of you yet. I just know your names and age for the present, so I figured it would be exceptionally insolent if I talked casually." He spoke politely once again, and now it was Kyungsoo's turn to frown.

  
"Jongin?" He called to his- shower monster? Creation? Whatever it is. "You don't have to be too formal. You're speaking as if you're in a royal family."

  
"R-really?"

  
"Yes, really. Let's get to know each other." Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin, and Baekhyun went stiff. Kyungsoo? Smiling? In front of a person he just met?

  
"Holy shit, Chanyeol." Baekhyun tugged Chanyeol's yellow sweater and the taller responded by holding his hand.

  
"I know, I know. Let's go and ride that rollercoaster that you want."

  
After a few rides at the rollercoasters there and Chanyeol re-entering toilets, Baekhyun decided to take a break on the rides and told Kyungsoo to go on with Jongin. He wanted Kyungsoo to know Jongin better, but he also needed to take care of his boyfriend.

  
Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo towards Jongin and the owl boy fell forward because he accidentally stepped on a rock. Luckily, Jongin had quick reflexes so he caught Kyungsoo right on time.

  
"Are you okay-" Kyungsoo gulped because of how sexy his voice was, "Daddy?"

  
Holy. Fuck.

  
Baekhyun almost burst out laughing if it wasn't for Chanyeol who started to gag and suddenly ran to the restroom. As Baekhyun chased his boyfriend, Kyungsoo was frozen stiff like a statue. Jongin was confused and tapped his shoulder.

  
"Daddy?" Oh no. "Are you okay, daddy?" Stop. Stop. Stop. STOP IT-

  
"Jong-Jongin..." Kyungsoo finally spoke, turning his head slowly like a robot. "Just... Call me... Kyungsoo-hyung." Jongin tilted his head slightly. "What's hyung?"

  
He's two hours old, Kyungsoo. Patience is key. "Well, hyung is what you call someone who's older than you. Technically, I am older than you by birth here, but if you know your age then can you tell me?"

  
"Oh, I see." Jongin nodded, "Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo-hyung. I am-" Jongin started counting with his fingers, "744 years old." He smiled proudly.

  
Kyungsoo's jaw dropped. “Wh-what?" —♡


End file.
